A particulate collector configured to engage a container proximate to the container perimeter and which can disengage from the perimeter of the container to collect particulate accumulated in an amount liquid in the container.
A long felt, but unresolved need, associated with the care of animals can be maintaining water held in containers free of particulates. Conventional care of animals typically involves providing a container which can be filled with water from which the animal drinks. Typically, the container has no cover to protect the amount of water inside the container from becoming associated or mixed with particulates from outside of the container which travel to become located inside of the container. The accumulated particulate is typically removed from container by turning the container over or opening a container aperture through which the water and associated particulate can egress from the container. The container aperture can then be closed or the container turned upright to receive a fresh amount of water free of the undesirable particulate. These conventional approaches to containing an amount of water free of undesirable particulate from which animals can drink requires allocation of substantial physical effort and time and can be a waste of water.
The inventive particulate collector addresses this long felt but unresolved problem of removing accumulated particulate from the amount of liquid in a container.